The invention relates to a grinding arm for grinding of workpieces with an inner profile with a grinding wheel, wherein the grinding arm comprises a tube-shaped base body with a longitudinal axis, in which the grinding wheel is supported at one of the axial end regions and a first drive for the grinding wheel is arranged in its other axial end region, wherein the transmission of the rotation from the first drive to the grinding wheel takes place by means of a first transmission system.
A grinding arm of the generic kind is known from EP 0 416 151 B1. The tube-shaped arm is here driven at one of its axial ends via a driving shaft, wherein a pinion is driven which drives a toothed belt. At the other axial end of the arm a further shaft is arranged which also bears a pinion which is driven by the toothed belt. The grinding spindle is then driven via this shaft. Thereby arrangements are made so that the grinding wheel can be adjusted to a desired helix angle which is necessary in the case of grinding of a helical gear.
Other solutions are disclosed in DE 20 2016 004 284 U1, in DE 10 2011 103 216 A1 and in DE 10 2011 118 312 A1.
It is detrimental that the adjustment onto said helix angle is relatively laborious and especially limited to a certain angle range.